Just Wishing
by mizzshy
Summary: Kyouya knew he would get no work done that day. Songfic, oneshot; written for a challenge on LJ.


**Just Wishing**

**Author's notes:**

This was written as a response to an Ouran fanfic challenge on an LJ community I've been in for a while and not yet written anything for. Until now. The challenge was merely 'write a song fic at least 300 words long'. I chose the song 'Just Wishing', the version done by a band called The Honeytraps. Go check them out. You might be surprised. xD

I hope you guys like this... :3

Disclaimer: Me no own Ouran. Me not getting paid for this. In any way at all.

---

_It's not the way you look,  
__It's not the way that you smile,  
Although there's something to them..._

Kyouya dropped his gaze to his laptop again, typing away furiously and trying to ignore the tall blonde on the other side of the third music room. Tamaki was entertaining a large-as-usual crowd of girls and Kyouya's impenetrable onyx eyes could not help lifting from the screen before him every now and then to follow his movements around the room. Tamaki was like a magnet, slowly but surely attracting almost every pair of eyes in the room to him through his glowingly sunny, open smile and his shiny blonde hair. Perfectly formed, aristocratic features and a long, lean body showed openness and a relaxed feel, drawing in more flies than syrup could ever hope to, including the raven-haired, bespectacled host at the laptop in the corner.

_It's not the way you have your hair,_

_It's not that certain style;_

_It could be that with you..._

Kyouya knew he would not get any work done that day. He closed down the graphing program he'd had up and opened a blank word document, determining to somehow work out what it was exactly that was lifting his eyes so irresistibly to his best friend as he went about his daily hosting duties. The blonde turned his head; his silky blonde hair strategically tossed just the right amount to look attractive without being too obviously rehearsed, even though Kyouya knew that this was entirely false. Into the word document he typed 'hair- no'; the Shadow King was convinced that it was not Tamaki's hair, nor his general aesthetic quality, that attracted him. Tamaki looked entirely too... perfect: an Adonis whose looks were something he relied on heavily. That was not, in Kyouya's eyes, attractive.

_If I had a photograph of you,  
It's something to remind me,  
I wouldn't spend my life just wishing..._

Kyouya typed more into the document: 'eyes- no', clothing- no', 'body- no'. That had to be most, if not all, of the blonde's features. The 'shadow king' sat back in his seat slightly, looking over the list and lifting his eyes to Tamaki from time to time, looking for what else could go onto the list. The raven-haired host knew only one thing: if- _when_- he had the opportunity, Tamaki would certainly find out how he felt. Given the chance, Kyouya would pounce. He'd make himself known. He wouldn't bother with words, not like Tamaki did, or the fangirls. Kyouya was not bad with words; in fact he was quite eloquent. But when it came to this... He knew that words were meaningless. He'd stopper those perfect, pink lips with his own, drown out all words and simply exist and feel.

_It's not the make-up  
And it's not the way that you dance,  
It's not the evening sky..._

Kyouya's glasses flashed as his gaze dropped back to the screen yet again. He was not getting any further with his list by staring into space and thinking about kissing Tamaki- first he needed to establish the possible cause or causes of these thoughts. Pale, long-fingered hands flew across the keyboard as he added more to his list. He knew that Tamaki wore make up from time to time. He claimed that it made him more beautiful and that it was only right for aesthetically pleasing things to appear as attractive as they possibly could. Kyouya thought- and had told him- that make up was entirely unnecessary, now adding mentally that Tamaki looked good enough without it. It was also not how Tamaki moved or danced that was key to Kyouya's strange fascination with him. He lifted his eyes again, knowing that the lenses of his glasses and distance from Tamaki would mask his intentions.

_It's more the way your eyes  
Are laughing as they glance  
Across the great divide..._

Tamaki turned his head slightly towards Kyouya and caught his gaze with a quick glance before looking away again; Kyouya felt his heart suddenly change rhythm. _Interesting._ What had that quick look meant? What did it hold for Kyouya? He sat completely still, then added 'look- maybe'. He pondered the look now, heart beating more as he continued on the train of thought. There was something in the way that Tamaki looked at people that Kyouya found so compelling. Always with a great amount of joy, a love for life and everything in it, sincerity... and something else which was entirely Tamaki and impossible for anyone else to emulate. Kyouya smiled slightly. Damn that blonde- his nature was contagious.

_If I had a photograph of you,  
It's something to remind me.  
I wouldn't spend my life just wishing..._

Once again, Kyouya's eyes were overwhelmingly lifted and pulled towards Tamaki, who was looking at him again. This gaze was held for much longer, and Kyouya thought he could almost see the sparks crackling in the air between their eyes. The moment seemed to last forever, and even though Tamaki looked away once again, Kyouya's mind was taking the image and running with it. He was kissing Tamaki, holding him around the waist, Tamaki's arms wrapped around his neck to disallow air to pass between them; his heart was racing along with his adrenaline and Tamaki was making soft, gorgeous noises into Kyouya's mouth.

_It's not the things you say,  
It's not the things you do,  
It must be something more..._

Kyouya had not noticed his hands clench on the table in front of him until Tamaki's loud, chiming voice rang out over the noise. The girls were beginning to disperse and the other hosts were wishing them goodbye. Fortunately for Kyouya, he had had only a few clients today, all of whom had left earlier. Now he closed the document he'd had open and pushed his glasses back onto his nose. He had to become that composed, calm, cool, collected member of the host club that everyone was familiar with- and scared of. He glanced up at the sound of his name being called by none other than the host club king himself, seeing him smiling and looking at him in that way again. The 'shadow king' felt his insides turn into mush and some kind of resolve reared itself in his mind.

_And if I feel this way for so long  
Tell me is it all for nothing?  
Just don't walk out the door..._

The rest of the hosts gone, Kyouya stepped closer to Tamaki, catching him around the waist and pressing their lips together suddenly and silently. Just like in his imaginings, Tamaki's arms wound around his neck like tendrils and he allowed himself to smile into the kiss. He still had no idea what it was that drew him to Tamaki in such a way, but perhaps he would find out later. Right now, he did not need to wonder, or waste time wishing.

_If I had a photograph of you,  
It's something to remind me.  
I wouldn't spend my life just wishing..._


End file.
